fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
An Unforgettable Decision / Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background, when our main character appears) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to start! ( She poses, smiles and giggles ) (Flashbacks from the last episode are seen) Hope: (narrating) My name is Hope Fujiwara, 14 years old. I live somewhat of an ordinary life, or at least I used to. Last time, while working on vocabulary for English class, time froze and I was given a mysterious smartphone that when pointed at the computer screen, transporting me into a place called the Dream World. The Dream World is where idols are born and created, where young girls shine and sparkle. While there, I watched an idol named Danielle Kanazaki sing and dance on stage. After that performance... I vowed to go back and at least somewhat become an idol as well! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) Hope: Thank you for the food! Om nom nom!! Dana: So, tell us, what happened again? Hope: I'm telling you, a portal sucked me in and I witnessed an idol before I left this place... Dana: Right, and I'm the president of the Anime Club! Hope: Dana! I was really there! Dana: Alright, I believe you, I'm jealous! Sydney: Quiet!!!!! Jeez, some of us had our cats wake us up at 5 in the morning ! Hope: Sorry Sydney.... Dana: Thank god I don't have one Hope: Me either... Hope: (narrating) I remember the week going by really slowly after that Monday when I saw Danielle Kanazaki perform, the weekend came to a close, that's when I made a decision. Hope: Tomorrow's Monday... And yet, that feeling from last week hasn't left me. Could it be that I want to see her again? Yep. Definitely. Okay. Tomorrow, I'm going back to that place and watch her perform again! (The next day) Hope: Okay... Let's go! Olivia: And where do you think you're going, Fujiwara-senpai? Hope: Olivia-chan! Olivia: Don't call me that!!! Call me... Miss Supreme Overlord of Jefferson Junior High! And once you graduate... I will become..... Queen of the entire school! (laughs crazily) Hope: That's nice, here's a South Park DVD. Olivia: South Park... The best of the best are on this DVD!! Hope: Yeah, I have to do something, gonna be gone for an hour, bye! Hope: Now that she's distracted, I can go back to--- Wait. The art room is filled with students, and Haruno-sensei! If they saw me leave... They'd know what's up.... Alright! Plan A! Hope: The computer room in the fourth grade division of the elementary school! Alright then --- Teacher: And what do you think you're doing in here? Hope: Huh? Teacher 1: We were just about to research for a project. Hope: Very sorry about that... Hope: The kindergarten classroom! Teacher 2: What are you doing? Hope: So sorry... Hope: Looks like an empty classroom.. As if nobody used it.. There are no students in here.. Just myself. Perfect! (Takes out the phone from the previous episode) Hope: Alright then. I hope this works... (Without saying anything, she points it at the computer, which opens a portal that sucks her inside to take her to the Dream World) Hope: Place hasn't changed a bit, of course, it's been a week after all! Now, to find the stadium where I watched that idol last week. (Hope journeys off in search of her beloved stadium) (Eyecatch A: Hope in her trademark outfit of bellbottoms, a checkered short sleeved vest and a graphic tee with a purse, with the card for the Cream Stage tops, a rose at the bottom and the series logo) (Eyecatch B: Hope in the Cream Stage coord, same as the last one, but with the Cream Stage bottoms) Hope: This might be it. Hope: I found you! Woman 1: Hey! You burst right in the middle of the tea ceremony! Hope: Very sorry! Hope: Didn't know that was a teahouse... Okay. This one might be it! Hope: Hey! I'm here, so let's get ready to shine! Woman 2: Shine? More like clean the noodle bowls. Hope: I'm so sorry! Hope: This isn't it! Neither is this place! Ahh! Why was I born to be so unlucky??? Hope: Maybe I should go back to school... I'm never going to find it... (She suddenly stops in her tracks when she realizes..) Hope: What? Am I in the right place? Just... I'm backstage! And someone's coming! I have to find a spot quick! (Sees loads of boxes) Hope: I've got it! I'll go over here, then I can watch from backstage! Danielle: Well, it's that time of the week again, right Jo? Jodie: Umm, about that, I just wanted to ask, when will I get to debut? Danielle: Debut? Jodie: As an idol! I'm already a top model, people are asking when I will debut and perform alongside my legendary sister! Danielle: Little sis... Soon. Just continue to watch me and maybe during the summer, you can debut. Jodie: H-hang on a minute! I know you're trying to surprass this Mizuki kid, but I'm ten times better than her! Hey, Danielle, are you alright? Danielle: That aura. It's returned. Jodie: You're still going on about that girl and her idol aura? She probably doesn't possess an idol aura. Maybe she's trying to pass you off. Danielle: She isn't. I know an idol aura when I feel it. It's time now. (Takes out her Aquamarine Stage Coord) Danielle: Wish me luck on a very good performance. (Danielle runs up to the Aikatsu Changing Room, Hope looks up) Hope: What is that thing? (Danielle puts her Aquamarine Stage tops in the Tops category, Aquamarine Stage bottoms in the Bottoms category and Aquamarine Stage shoes in the shoes category. The machine begins to sparkle and shine, opening its curtain, allowing Danielle to run in and change) Hope: You can.. Change clothes with it? (Danielle runs up, she changes into the Aquamarine Stage Coord by stepping through giant sized versions of cards, with the tops first, and the shoes last. As Danielle finishes, she smiles and poses.) (Danielle pops up onto the stage, which has phones and music notes) (Meanwhile, backstage) Hope: I can't believe it, she can change into her coord and appear on stage straight after... (Danielle gets into position for her performance) Danielle: ::I made a wish in the well ::Don't ask me I'll never tell ::I looked at you as it fell ::And now you're in my way ::I trade my soul for a wish ::Pennies and dimes for a kiss ::I wasn't looking for this ::But now you're in my way (Danielle's idol aura appears) Danielle: ::Your stare was holding ::Ripped jeans ::Skin was showing ::Hot night ::Wind was blowing ::Where you think you're going baby? ::Hey, I just met you ::And this is crazy ::But here's my number, so call me maybe ::And all the other boys, try to chase me ::But here's my number, so call me maybe ::Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad ::And you should know that ::I missed you so, so bad... (Danielle then jumps up and down from a trampoline, that's shaped like a club, bounces up and down with clubs surrounding her and makes an upwards pose) Danielle: ::It's hard to look right ::At you baby ::But here's my number, so call me maybe ::And all the other boys, try to chase me ::But here's my number, so call me maybe ::Before you came into my life ::I missed you so bad ::And you should know that... ::So call me maybe (Danielle turns and then poses) (The audience cheers) Hope: I've been blown away again... (Later) Jodie: Good job today big sis! You were amazing back there! Danielle: The song and stage you helped pick was a good choice for the mood I was feeling. But, I could use a partner. Jodie: Partner? Danielle: Yeah. Someone young and inexperienced in the world of idol work. Someone I can transform from ordinary girl by day and idol by night. Maybe that girl. Jodie: Wait, her again?! But you haven't even seen her! Danielle: I understand.. But, I know she'll appear someday, I can feel her presence and her idol aura, she didn't just go through the Dream Port on accident... She'll debut. I know it. (Meanwhile) Hope: There it is! Okay, this thing... Please, take me back! (The phone and screen once again correspond with one another) (And transports her back to Jefferson Junior High) Hope: It worked! It actually worked! Despite little old me smelling like I was trying on a outfit from the fifties... It worked! Dana: Hope.. There you are! Sydney: We were looking all over for you! Dana: Come on, we're gonna be late for Lunch Club! Hope: Hey guys, wait a sec! (At Lunch Club) Dana: You went back to that place you were transported to last week? Hope: Yeah, and get this, I watched Danielle Kanazaki perform live! Sydney: Well, as for being a Danielle Kanazaki fan... I'll have to say that you are nutso! Hope: S-Sydney-chan! Dana: We're sorry! You'll have to provide more evidence.. (On the way to science class) Hope: That's it. I know what I have to do. Danielle is looking for her partner, I'll become an idol! Just like her, and maybe... I could join the ranks of Starlight Academy students! Alright! I'm going to push myself to the limit in order to make my debut a success!!!! (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu! Aphorism. (Today's featured coord appears with a chibi Hope) Hope: Wait, wasn't my partner supposed to show up before the end of the show? Olivia: I'm here, Fujiwara-senpai! Good luck on your idol journey! Hope: How'd you know I was debuting soon??? And you were in the episode for a short time! Olivia: The producers asked me to fill in for your partner for the aphorism. Hope: I should go ahead and reveal the aphorism. (The aphorism appears) Hope: Sparkling decisions are the best decisions. (Preview) Danielle: The mysterious girl appears! And she has the Cream Stage Coord! Hope: I'm not that mysterious! Give me a chance on stage! I'll show you everything that I've got! Hope: Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "The Cream Stage of Dreams", always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts Category:Winxgirl34